Teenage dream
by PigfartsRules
Summary: Lauren visits Darren and Joey in LA. She learns that under the course of just a few weeks, everything in a persons life can change /Crisspez and minor Joime. T because it's StarKid. The first few chapters are a little short, but they'll get longer
1. Here I come

Sorry for short first chapter, they will be longer soon. I intend for this to be a multichapter thing. And also, this is my first fanfic, so be nice.

* * *

Reviews are what keeps me writing.

**Lauren PoV**

Lauren was sitting on a plane. She hated flying, and the only thing that calmed her was the thought of seeing Joey and Darren soon.

She would be visiting them in their shared apartment in LA for a few weeks. She counted on alot of RedVines and Disney marathons with them. Just like old times. Speaking of RedVines, she actually had some in her bag. Even more in her suitcase, for Joey. She might as well eat some of '

them right now, maybe it would distract her from the flying.

A few hours (And RedVines) later, She arrived in Los Angeles.

Darren had told her he'd pick her up, so after she picked her suitcase up she stood waiting. Darren was often late.

**Darren PoV**

Stunning. Beautiful. Suddenly it's all so clear. How have I not seen her like this before? Well I guess I did in college, but that was not the same.

Not this...Intense.

Why did I ever break up with her? She is perfect. Her long, dark brown hair, her adorable height. Her big, chocolate brown eyes. Her sass. Her laugh.

I could go on all day counting things that made her perfect.

I realise I have been daydreaming. She is standing there, waiting for him.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm sprinting at her, slowing down in front of her, hugging her.

"I've missed you Lo" Is all I say.

"Missed you too, Dare-bear" She answer. I love when she uses that nickname. "Now let's get going" I say, breaking the hug, however much I want to hold her. I take her purple suitcase from her hand, and we're on our way.

We sang together in the car. We don't need the radio, instead we sang Granger danger and Not alone and Get back to Hogwarts. I already know these weeks are going to rock.

* * *

Hope you liked it, there will be more very soon


	2. Paparazzi

So, this is a little longer.

When we got home, Joey greeted us. Or, more like almost suffocated Lauren. He had ordered pizza (gluten free for Lauren) and prepared a few movies. All Disney, ofcourse.

We watched Tangled first, it's Joey's favorite. We all know the lyrics by heart so that means singalong.

Soon, Tangled ended and we had to pick a new movie.

"Can't we watch Find Nemo?" Lauren asked.

"Nooo, I wanna watch Mulan" I whined.

"Okay, let's watch Find Nemo first, and then Mulan?" Joey said, mending peace between them.

"But why do we have to watch Lauren's movie first" I complained.

"Because I say so" Joey answed.

Lauren pointed her tongue at Darren at this. Darren pointed back and Joey muttered something

"Your parents should pay me for babysitting you two"

"But then, who would give you...Red Vines?" Lauren said as she took out a packet of delicious Red Vines.

"Oh my dead wizard god, Lauren, you are the best friend ever" Joey hugged Lauren and took the Red Vines from her.

Every time Lauren said something, or moved, I couldn't tear my eyes from her. I could barely do it when she wasn't doing anything.

I patted the seat between Joey and I "Come here Lo" She sat down. There was barely enough room for her, so she leaned against me.

**Joey PoV**

Joey felt his phone vibrate.

Text from Sally:

_How are u? Has Lo arrived yet?_

Text from Starship Ranger:

_I'm fine. Lo has arrived and is now cuddling with Dare. They are totally in love without even knowing!_

Text from Sally:

_OMG! What if they get together when she is there? I want to see them fall in love with eachother _

Text from Starship Ranger:

_Don't worry, I'll send you pictures_

Text from Sally:

_Send some now! You said they were cuddling!_

Joey looked up from his phone. He discovered Lauren asleep aginst Darren's arm. Darren had stopped watching the movie, he had only eyes for Lo. Perfect! They wouldn't notice Joey taking a pic until it would be too late.

Joey took a few pictures and sent the best of them to Jaime.

Text from Sally:

_Soo cute!_

The movie ended

"What do you say we go to bed? It's getting late" Joey said to Darren. Darren finally tore his gaze from the sleeping Lauren.

"What are we going to do about this?" He pointed at Lauren.

"Wake her up carefully. I go fix the extra bed." Joey answered.

Darren carefully nudged Lauren

"Hey, wake up, sleeping beauty" He whispered in her ear.

Lauren yawned. She opened her eyes and saw what her 'pillow' was.

" Oh.. Darren. I'm sorry" She apologized.

"No reason to apologize, okay? Now, let's get you to bed"

Lauren woke up in a strange room. But as soon as she saw her suitcase, she remebered. She went to the kitchen, lookingfor something to eat.

"Joey, Darren, where are you?" She shouted. But as soon as she saw the dinner table, she knew. There was a note:

_Lo_

_Joey and I are at the studio._

_Damn that G.L.E.E, right?_

_But make yourself at home, there is some gluten free food in the fridge._

_/Darren_

Guess she would be alone for a while.

Darren was walking down the street. He liked to walk to work, then he could pick up his morning coffee on the way. It was also nice with some fresh air. He would need it in order to spend several hours in a studio.

He usually stopped to read the headlines of the newspapers, but today a gossip magazine cought his attention.

_Darren Criss meets girlfriend(?) on airport._

Then there was a picture of him, hugging Lauren. Lauren's back was to the camera, so you could only see his face, and not hers. Shit! He bought the magazine, planning on reading it later, in the makeup trailer. All the StarKid fans must have fainted when they saw it. This was probably taken by a fan, if the low quality photo was any indication. Plus, he would have noticed a paparzzi.

End of chapter 2! What do you think? Review! Any advice are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Starkid, they belong to themselves.


	3. Some nights

I think you will like this chapter very much

Disclaimer: I do not own team Starkid, blah blah blah

Review!

* * *

While in the makeup trailer, Darren opened the magazine. Shit! There were more photos inside. On a few of them, you could see Laurens' face. They had looked her up, and had written a ton about her. They had even found some old photos of her! There was one from A very Potter musical, where both Darren and Lauren were onstage.

And now, everyone thinks she's my girlfriend, right after I've realised I want her to be.

Sometimes, being famous suck.

Boy, boy toy

you know you are my favorite boy-

Darren's phone started ringing, and Darren answered, with a blush growing, as he saw his stylists' smile.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Darren, this is Rick, I've got a gig for you"_

"_Yeah? Well what is it?"_

"_An interview on Ellen, tomorrow. I know it's a little short notice, but you got to do it"_

"_Don't I have to be in the studio?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask. Don't worry, I've taken care of that. And you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend"_

"_Because I don't. Lauren is just visiting as a friend. Although I wish it was more"_

"_Okay, see you" _Rick ended the phone call without waiting for an answer.

" I guess you already answered my question then" I jumped as I heard Chris behind me. I turned around, and there he was, holding a magazine.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked him

"All of it" He smirked at me. "But honestly though, if I was straight, I would crush on her too"

"But, seriosly, do we have to talk about her now? I will probaly get a ton of questions tomorrow on Ellen"

"Yeah sure. Did you know today's auditions?"

While eating breakfast, Lauren read the newspapers. There was an ad about Glee:

_Glee auditions_

_Between 11 am and 5 pm, Wednesday _

That could be a fun way to spend the day! She packed some Red Vines and a water bottle and took a cab there. There was a HUGE line waiting, and it was only 8:30.

Two hours later, and she was glad she came as early as she did. Now, the line was monstrous. She had spent the latest hours trying to figure out which song she would sing (And eating Red Vines).

After some consideration, she decided for 'Some nights' by Fun. She was pretty sure she knew the lyrics to the first part.

Lauren had noticed that the two girls behind her were Starkids. They had not noticed who she was, but Lauren wanted to freak them out. So, she took the pack of Red Vines and turned around to them

"Hey, do you guys want a delicious Red Vine?" She turned to an imaginary camera at the last word.

There was a short silence, in which the two girls stared at her. But after a few seconds, one of the girls snapped out of the trance.

"Yeah, sure, they're like my favorite snack in the whole world" She took a snack from the bag. Lauren gave one to the other girl and they all started laughing.

"Can we get a picture with you?" the first girl asked.

"Sure thing. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Emily, and this is Sofie"

Emily gave her phone to Sofie, and went to stand next to Lauren. They smiled and Sofie snapped the pic. Then it was Sofies' turn.

We stood there talking, untill they called me in.

"Who are you, and what are you going to sing for us?" I was asked when I entered.

"I'm Lauren Lopez, and I'm gonna sing 'Some nights' by Fun."

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall of_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

_This is it boys, this is war – what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype – save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

When I stopped singing, they burst out clapping loudly

"We shall consider you, waiting room is to your left"

As soon as I closed the door, I heard them start talking. My nerves are starting to kick in. Not many people knew this, but I'm not as confident as I might seem. I always get nervous before a performance.

The reason I could even do it this time was because I didn't let myself analyze what I was doing.

What if they didn't like it?

"Ms. Lopez?"

I looked up. One of the judges. Here we go.

"That's me" I stand up.

I follow the man into the room. I prepare for having my dreams crushed.

"We are sorry to tell you that you won't get rid of us. You have qualified for the next round of auditions"

"Are you serious?"

"I am" She smiled "Please take the door to your right on your way out"

_Boy, boy toy-_

"_Hello?"_

"_Darren?" _Lauren

"_Lauren? Has something happened? Are you okay?"_

"_I.. I think I just audtioned for Glee"_

"_What? I, mean, how did it go?"_

"_I... I qualified for the next round"_

"_That fantastic Lauren! We have to celebrate as soon as I get of work"_

Lauren is going to be on Glee. Joey is on Glee. Soon, the whole team is on Glee.

The two girls, Emily and Sofie, are my own characters. They might come back later


	4. Not alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to themselves. I do not own the music.

Now that you can't sue me, let's move on with the story

* * *

Darren had been calling all his friends in LA, including a few glee-stars, inviting them to his mini-party. It didn't matter how many times Lauren told him it was only the first round. They were going to celebrate, altough not many people could come. Only Chris, Brant, and Lea was coming, so they were having pizza-and-movie night, only with more people than usual. It was also a good way for his friends to get to know eachother a little better. Darren was, to say the least, thrilled with anticipation.

"Kareoke!" Darren shouted as he shut down the music."Now, the only music you'll get, is if you sing. Lauren, shall we show the new people?"

"We shall" Lauren stepped up on the stage together with Darren."So, what are we singing?" she asked him.

"Not alone"

Lauren took the part Jaime usually sang.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_Now, I know it ain't easy_

_(No it ain't easy)_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_(So hard trying)_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me:_

Now, Darren joined in with Lauren.

_Baby you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Their friends smiled knowingly at eachother. It was obviuos that they were in love. The only ones who didn't know it were themselves.

It was time for Darrens' part

_I still have trouble_

_I trip 'n stumble tryin' make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons, when I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realise_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

Lauren joined in on the last few notes

_It don't matter what it'll come to be our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

Laurens' eyes were locked on Darrens'. She had realised that ever since Darren left for glee, she hadn'd been whole. But when she looked into his deep hazel eyes, all the puzzle-pieces fit. All the chemicals in her body was in uproar, and she felt something tumbling in her stomach when she looked at him. So this is what love feels like. To bad it's not mutual. But, oh, how she wanted it to be.

The first time I fall in love, I mean real love, and it's my best friend, who also happens to be Darren Criss. I mean, even if we did get together, how would I handle all the girls fangirling over him? But I'm getting _way_ ahead of myself. He doesn't even like me that way.

We're standing there for what feels like hours. Our thoughts are broken off by clapping and cheering. Right. We weren't alone. We stepped down the stage, and Lea took our place. I don't even know what song she sung. All I could focus on was _him_.

How can one person be so beautiful? It's killing me. Relax Darren. She is hust a friend. She doesn't like you that way. How could she? She deserves somone much better than I. Someone who is not busy all the time. So busy he can't even visit his friends once in a while. I just wish I could stop thinking about her. It I slowly driving me crazy, loving her so much and having her so close, but knowing she doesn't like me. That is why I can't ask her out. Then I would _know_ that she doesn't like me back. I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love...with Lauren Lopez. Except, I've been falling for her since I first met her, but didn't know it until recently, on the airport. Everything is so confusing right now, I don't know what to do. The obvious answer would be to ask her out, but I don't think I have enough courage do to that yet. Why can't these things be easy?

"Just ask her out already" Chris. I turn around

"It's not that easy, Chris" I tell him. I already know he won't listen

"Ofcourse it is"

"But what if she says no?" I ask

"Then she'll say no. You'll get over it"

I don't think I would, Chris. She is my best friend"

"And she will stay being just your friend, unless you do something about it"!

"I'll go talk to her, okay" I say giving up. It's impossible to win an argument against Chris.

Lauren was standing by the door to the balcony, looking like an angel, talking to Joey. A flicker of jealousy ran through Darren. He had to remind himself that Joey liked Jaime, not Lauren, and even if he did like her, Darren had no right to feel jealous of his bro. Darren walked towards her.

"If you keep singing like that, you'll be on glee in no time" I said, after finally collecting enough courage to atleast talk to her "Hey, Joey, you and Brant should sing 'I wanna be'. Lea is done anyway"Joey smiled knowingly and patted him on the shoulder before leaving Lauren and Darren to themselves.

"So...congrats for moving on to the next round" Darren said, in lack of other things to say. They had never been this awkward before, and Darren hated it.

"Whatever. I don't even know what song I shold sing in the next round" she seemed to feel that Darren was awkward. Or, and Darren didn't want to think of this possibility, she had realised Darren had feelins for her and was therefor feeling awkward.

" I could help you with the song. You know what? I'm free on friday, so why don't you and I grab a coffee and talk about it"? OMG, did I just ask her out? Rejection in 3...2...1...

"Sure, that'll be great" wait, what? Am I dreaming? She actually said that?

"And, oh, the whole world probably thinks you're my girlfriend, because of a few photos of us in the airport, hugging. Just so you know. I can show you the article, if you wanna see it" Lauren looked shocked. I went to get the magazine, tossed on a chair just inside the door. I got it, and stalked back to Lauren, waiting for him by the door to the balcony.

"Maybe we should go outside?" I suggested. She nodded and opened the door, walked through it and leaned against the rails. I walked to satnd next to her and gave her the magazine. She read the article silenly, and when she was done, she looked up at me.

"And what are your thoughts on this" she asked me. The music from inside faded.

"No thoughts, I just figured you should know. Things like that can break a person, and it was better me showing it to you than some reporter asking questions.

"Thanks, Dare" I heard a the door shut and then a click. I turned around. Chris is standing by the door, and next to him are Joey, Lea and Brant. They have locked the door, and it's a January night.

"What do you think you are doing, Chris"? I shout through the glas.

"Locking the door, stupid" is my only answer

"And why, would you do that" Lauren ask

"I'm not letting you in untill you Lauren tell Darren how you feel about him, and Darren does the same thing to you" I should not have told Chris. I should have known something like this would happen. Joey looked at me encouraging "We shold let them solve this by themselves from here" he said to Chris. They all moved away from the door, and let us be alone. The moment of truth. Lauren looked at me.

"Well, Chris usually stands by his word, so we better get this over with before we catch a cold" I start "but, I kind of... I kind of like you. Well actually, I'm head over heels in love with you" She looked stunned, bit it's too late to stop or pull back now "I think I've been falling for you sice we met in collage, but I only realised on the airport" I had told her. I'm either getting a slap, or a kiss.

"I... I love you too, awkward little hobbit" she said with a smile growing

"Who are you calling hobbit, little hobbit?"I step forward until we're standing so close I can feel her breath and then, I lean in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. I was just about to pull away, but she grabbed my head, pulling me back. This kiss was more intense, and I felt sparks of electricity, and in that moment, I swear we were infinite. That is, until I heard catcalls from the other side of the door and the click of the door being unlocked.

"I love you Lauren" I told her and we continue to kiss. After a few minutes, it's starting to get cold, I break off the kiss. "We should go inside, so I can get revenge" She tells me. They are in big trouble now. Lauren may be small, but when she gets angry, you don't want to deal with her. I almost pity Chris, who most likley is the brain in this plan. But then I remember he locked me out on my own balcony. I follow Lauren inside and watch her lecture Chris, Joey, Lea and Brant. It is very amusing to watch. She even makes them apologize, and then she tells them that they should probably all go home. It's getting late, and it is only a wednesday.

They all leave except for Joey, who mutters something about his bed and walks into his room.

"That was a lecture worthy of Julia" Julia was like a mother to Team Starkid.

"Well I try" she says, smiling.

"I have an interview on Ellen tomorrow, would you like to go?"

"Hell yeah"she answered

"You sure? We gotta fly to New York early tomorrow"

"I guess I could do that, with you at my side" She pushed him down on the couch and started kissing him.

"We better go to bed if we wanna get up in time for the flight" I tell her after a while "You can sleep in my bed if you want" she looked a bit worried at this "No, not like that. We'll take it slowly. Just sleeping" She nodded and smiled at me.

"You are beautiful, you know that"? I ask her

"I love you. I'm complete when I'm with you" I smile at her

"Time to sleep lolo"

* * *

Darren was really cute when he slept. He was just like a puppy. Last night when he walked out of the bathroom, she couln't stiffle her laugh. He was wearing Teenage mutant ninja turtle boxers. She lovd him for his goofyness. But now it was time to wake him up. This was going to be good. She tool his phone, and set the ringtone to 'Get back up' the kareoke version. She took her own phone and called his. As soon as it started playing, she started singing

_You say you've lost your edge_

_Well I say it's all in your head_

_So listen up, I got a message for you_

Darren woke up. He looked really confused and Lauren had to fight the laughter building up inside her.

_And now we dance_

Lauren teared Darren frome the bed, up on the floor and strted to dance with him.

_You got something of a dry spell_

_But you taught me everything that I know_

_So why not let me teach a thing or two_

_You're a total badass_

_At the top of your class_

_Now you're telling you having doubts?_

_Well, I'm not about to let a StarKid forget what StarKid is all about_

_We're here to get the job done_

_It doesn't matter if it's tough or it's fun_

_We don't hide and we don't run away_

_Because_

_We're here to get the job done_

_We do it better than anyone_

_And if we ever feel like we've gone astray_

_Then we gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up_

_So you got to get up, gotta get back_

_Get back up_

"Are you done yet" he asked, looking very amused.

"Well, are you awake"

"Certainly" he answered me.

"Well, then you better get dressed or we will miss our flight" I walked out of the bedroom, content.I started making breakfast in the kitchen. I mean, if you are author of a cook-book, you are allowed to show off, right?

Gluten-free pancakes, bagels and much more was what Darren found on the dinner table when he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Wow Lauren, you've really overdone yourself"

"What wouln't I do for my boyfriend" I suddenly felt insure. We hadn't really discussed that

"Hey lo, why the sad face?"

"Nothing, now that I'm with you"

"Are you done eating?" I nodded "Then we should get to our flight"

Yay for longer chapters!

You see this box down there? I want you (yes you) to write in that box what you think of this story, what you think I could improve, and maybe how you want this story to continue. But hurry up, Review box is hungry. Thanks!


	5. Plane

Disclaimer: I do not own Team Starkid, Glee, or Ellen

* * *

They were walking into the airport, holding hands. They both had their StarKid glasses, Darren had his pink, and Lauren her blue. Lauren felt the urge to kiss him, but she fought it, knowing that there was way too many cameras in the room. On their way to the airport they had discussed telling the fans, and decided that they would only tell them if someone asked. Which they probably would after the article in that magazine.

They checked in on the plane and sat down, waiting. While waiting a woman aproached Darren

"Ehm... can I have a picture with you" She asked nervously. Darren, who had never been able to say no to fans, obliged.

In the end, he had to smile in sevaral photos and sign many shirts and notes. He had to ecscuse himself when they called their flight. They took their comfortable seats on the plane, next to eachother. There was turbulance and Lauren grabbed Darrens' hand. The liftoff was always the worst part. She focused on her breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Darren squeezed her hand

"Relax" He said. His soothing voice helped. Soon, we were up in the air.

Lauren began to twitch in her seat. Darren looked down at her and asked, chuckling, "Gotta pee Lo?" Lauren nodded, and in the next second, she was running from her seat and towards the toilets. Lauren had always had a small bladder, due to her small size.

But something was wrong. Lauren was coming back. Holding her, was a big man with a hood covering his face. And pointing against Laurens' temple, the man was holding a gun.

**XXXXXXX**

As realisation dawns, panic grabs the passengers of the plane.

"Everybody, stay calm, and this little dove here won't be done any harm" the gunman says.

Another hooded man appears. He was armed aswell.

"We are hijacking this plane. Placed on this plane, is a bomb. It won't detonate, as long as everyone stays calm" Lauren looked so scared, that I just wanted to hug her. But then we both would get killed because of a hug.

When the leader was done with his little speech, the first gunman pushed down Lauren in her seat. Words can not describe how relieved I was when she was back next to me. And by the look of her face, she was terrified.

I took her hand and squeezed it reasuringly.

"Now, we are soon landing in New York. Well there, me and my... asociates, will be demanding half a millon dollars for each of you. There are 50 of you, so that means 25 millon dollars for us"

It would seem the leader had not been done earlier.

"Shh... It's gonna be okay" I tried to soothe Lauren. She was crying against his shoulder

"How can you s-say that? They have a b-bomb" she said between the sobs.

"If we die here, atleast we have each other. We'll face everything together Lo" They were silent, Lauren sobbing quietly, and Darren trying to be strong for her.

It was scarily quiet on the plane. The only audible sound was the footsteps of the gunmen, walking the aisles slowly. It all felt like a dream, no, a nightmare, that you just couldn't wake up from.

And Darrens' worst nightmare was about to come true.

A gunman, the leader, grabbed Lauren, pulled her up from her seat and dragged her over to two emty seats. He sat her down sat down himself next to her, pointing his gun to her head.

Something inside him snapped.

"Don't touch her" I screamed

"Sit down boy, or I may have to shoot her" the leader said

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A gunman coming from behind Darren raised his hand and hit him in the head with the handle of his gun. Darren fell to the grund, and the gunman pulled him up in his seat.

He looks d... No, no, I can't think like that. I would have known if he was...

"We are about to land. Please put your seatbelts on" the gunman said, very calm, as if he wasn't hijacking a plane and holding a gun to her head, and had just seen Darren being beaten.

We land. It is the single most terrifying experience in my whole life. Not only was she on a plane that was landing, but she was also sitting next to a crazy person pointing a gun to her head. And she didn't know how Darren was. Just great. Plus, I'm probably going to miss Ellen.

I need to stay calm. But when the plane starts to shake, so do I. Come on Lauren, you can do this, just think of unicorns. But I couldn't stop trembling.

"Someone has a plane fright" I jump. I slowly turn my head, but I remember the gun and stops. I don't know what to answer, but I'm scared that he will be angry if I just ignore, so I nodded, wishing that this nightmare would just end, and I would wake up next to Darren. But sometimes, wishes don't come true.

The plane comes to an halt. I am vey relieved to stop trembling. But it's not over yet. The negotiation is just about to start.

This is the beginning of the end.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN. BUT I COULDN'T GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AT ONCE, COULD I? **


	6. Don't you

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

I woke up, head throbbing.

"I don't think you understand, Officer. There are 50 people on this plane, several of them are injured. If you just give me 25 million dollars, no one more will get hurt"

Several injured? Before they clubbed me down, everyone was fine. If they hurt Lauren...

I looked around me. There were many black eyes and broken noses. How long had he been out?

"Listen up!" The gunman put the phone down and looked out over the plane. "They are sending in 2,5 million. That means five of you are free to go. I don't care which one of you" That means we are free to choose. As everyone realize this, they start to talk. Everyone at the same time, and it's hurting my head. I raise my voice.

"QUIET!" Everyone stops talking, surprised "We need to think rational. Now, is anyone seriously injured? Are there any children or old people?" Everyone looks around, and soon all are watching an older man with a seemingly broken leg. In the end, we send out the man and his wife, two children and a woman around my age with a broken arm. I still hadn't seen Lauren.

I ask the man behind me

"Where is the woman who sat next to me?" He gives me a sad smile

"Ah, yes, she was the first one they hit. She is lying further back, being taken care of" I stand up before he's even done talking. I don't care what they do to me, as long as I can see that Lo is okay.

"And where to you think you're going" Darren had no good explanation.

"I really need to see if she is okay"

"Don't do anthing stupid. I'm watching you, kid" Darren let out a sigh of relief and continued down the aisle, careful not to do any sudden moves.

She was lying on the floor, behind the last row of seats. Under her head was a backpack, and sitting around her were two women. But when I focus on her...

Suddenly, I'm on my knees, sitting next to her.

"Lo, what have they done to you?" She is unconcious, so I turn to the women "What did they do to her? Why Lauren?" I feel tears sting my eyes at my last words.

"When the negotiator tried to lower the prize, _he_ got mad and to show the negotiator that he wasn't afraid to harm anyone, he took her. We couldn't see them. Only hear her screams" I shivered. I'm glad I wasn't awake to hear that. Nothing could have stopped me from killing myself by runnung to her rescue.

Her whole face and neck was covered in bruises. The rest of her body was covered, but I was sure the rest of her looked the same. It looked as if someone had punched her untill she couldn't stand, and then kicked her while she was down. I saw red for a second. I had never been good at contolling my anger, but now I had to.

For Lo.

If I would loose my temper here, we would all be killed.

I have to get her out of this.

Even if it means I die.

Let's just hope it won't come to that.

Because hope is all I have left.

"Dare?" Lauren. Her voice cracks

"I'm here Lo. I won't leave you ever again"

The Phone rings.

"Two more" _He_ calls out after hanging up.

I lift Lauren into my arms and carry her down the aisle.

"I nominate Lauren and.." I pause as I look around for someone strong enough to carry her. There are no-one left in direct need of hospital ward. I see a pale young boy who looks strong, and in need of getting out of this plane "you" I point at him.

Lauren looks up and sees where I point.

"No Dare, I'm not going anywhere without you". Damn her stubbornness( A/N: Is that an actual word? Anyway). She knew I was staying to help the rest of the hostages.

I point at a woman looking like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"You" The gunmen lead them both to the door and exited. A few minutes later, the hijackers came back with two bags.

I sit down in an empty seat, putting Lauren down next to me. I pull the back of her chair down, so she could lay down.

She winced in pain. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?

"Lauren, when that phone rings the next time, I'm getting you out of this, and there is nothing you can do about it". But I know she won't listen.

"You... You said you'd n-never leave me again". Her eyes were getting teary. Keep it together Darren, she is manipulating you, this is just how she wants you to react. But when I look into those big eyes of hers, I know that I'm lost. And she knows it too. She smiles, but it never quite reaches her eyes.

"This is not over Lo. Now try to sleep" I tell her. I close my eyes as well, even though I already know I won't be able to sleep. Not here. Not now.

Maybe never.

But one can dream without sleeping

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Say

Wasn't that a funny day

She had a funny way

A way about you

Kind of glow

A something new

_Joe had asked me to come to his party. Said that I should bring my guitar. Play for the guests. I didn't really want to go. Joes' partys were very popular on campus and there were always a ton of people there, all wasted. Most of them, I didn't know. And Joe would try to fix me a date. Not really my types, needless to say. Sometimes I wondered how Joe and I became friends._

_So there I was, playing my guitar like the idiot I was, with a stereo drowning my music and no-one listening to me anyway. I was just about to leave, when I saw a girl watching me. I recognized her from a few classes. She was petite, with big brown eyes and long dark brown hair. I suddenly began to play with more enthusiasm. When I was done with the song, she walked to me. We talked. I found out that she didn't really want to be here either, a friend had made her go. _

_That night she gave me her number. _

_We became best friends._

_I was totally in love with her. But I was in the friendzone. When she stated dating Dylan, I realized that I had do something. When she broke up with Dyl, I was there for her, as a friend._

_And then more than a friend._

Sure

I'll admit that I'm the same

Anther sucker for a game kids like to play

And the rules we like to use

Don't you walk away, I feel

Don't you walk away, I feel

Don't you walk away, I feel for you

The sun, telling me the night is done

Well I refuse to let it stop our fun

Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss

_I wrote '_Don't you'_ a few months later, partly based on my relationship with Lo_

…..

The phone rings, waking me from my memories. Lauren opened her eyes.

"One person out" the gunman calls out.

"Lauren, can you walk?"

"Yes, but I'm not intending to leave without you" I can't make her walk. Damn! Someone else leaves. I don't really care who it is unless it isn't Lo.

…

Two hours pass. Under that time, 11 people got out. I have decided. If Lauren isn't leaving without me, I have to leave with her. I think a few of her ribs are broken, and she is in terrible pain. She is trying not to show it, but I can see it.

Next time that phone rings, we're getting out of here

But it never did ring.

**Cliffhanger! You will have the answers tomorrow. You all need to review more! The song is Don't you by Darren. I don't know if he actually wrote it for her. I don't own the lyrics to the song. I don't own Darren or Lo or the rest of team Starkid. I only own this shit-ton of nameless characters. And this plot. **

**That should cover most of it.**

**Oh yes, I'm back in school now, so I might not be able to write as much.**


	7. Get back up

**A new, exciting chapter! Very fluffy!**

The call never came.

Instead, the plane was plunged into darkness. I pulled Lauren out of her seat and down on the floor and tried to protect her body with mine. I'm glad I did, because in the next second, gunfire tore through the plane. They must be crazy if they do this with a bomb on-board. A second later, someone pulls me up, but I refuse to leave her here.

"No! Take her first" I shout at the someone. He looks down, and sees her. He let's go of me and picks her up. Then they are gone.

I have to wait many minutes. I sense a lot of movement around me. Finally, a man in S.W.A.T gear pulls me up. Suddenly, I'm out. The sun is shining, and I have never been happier to see it.

I'm surrounded by medics. At least it feels like I am. Everything is becoming blurry and the world is spinning.

Then, everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up in a white room. Even when I had my eyes closed, I could feel the light. Why was I in hospital?

But then it all came flowing back to my memory. The morning with Darren. The airport. The hijacking. How I was carried out of the plane.

Darren.

He was still on the plane when I left. What if...the bomb? No. Darren is not dead. He can't be. Right?

But I need to know for sure. I sit up, pulling out different tubes. What are they for anyway? I'm fine, as soon as I get to see Darren. Ouch! My chest. I guess I have a few broken ribs. So what? That's no reason to being in hospital. I pull out of the bed. I hate hospital gowns. Couldn't they come up with anything better? Well, I can't do anything about that now. I open the door. Wow. This is a pretty big hospital. I look at the signs. The reception is on the first floor, and there is an elevator down the left corridor.

When I reach the elevator, it is already on it's way to this floor. When the door opens, I hear a voice I would recognize anywhere

"The woman in the reception said they would be on the fifth-Lo! What are you doing? You should be in your bed" Julia hugged me. Behind her, crammed into the tiny elevator, were Julia, Joey, Jaime, Dylan, Moses, Walker, Brian and Mere. They all embraced me, but when they saw me wince they scowled me for being out of my room

"I just need to see him" I said quietly.

"Aww, Lolo's in love" Brian teased. Julia looked like a proud mother. She was a much better mother than my real anyway.

"Are you taking me to him or not?" We walked towards a room next to mine. He was this close all the time? Well done Lauren. I applauded myself in my head. I don't know what I expected, but it was not anything like what I saw.

I n the hospital bed, was Darren, sleeping and looking like a pup. The only reason he was still here was probably because the light concussion he probably had.

"Lo" he grumbled. I was by his side quicker than you could say "Quidditch". He smiled at me.

"You shouldn't be out of your bed" he told me.

"I needed to see that you were okay" He smiles at me again

"I'm much better than you are. Have you even talked to your doctor?"

"I... No"

"Well, you have tree broken ribs, a concussion and your whole body is covered in bruises. So get back to your bed" he says looking harsh. That was a little more injuries than I thought. Actually, now that I know he's okay, I think I can sleep for a week.

**XXX 1 month later XXX**

You say you've lost your edge

But I say it's all in your he-

Darren answered his phone

"_Hello"?_

"_Darren! Ellen wants to do that interview that you were supposed to do that time when your plane got hijacked. They want Lauren too, if she's willing"_

Darren got a strange feeling of dejà vu. But the same thing was not happening again. The hijackers were arrested. They never had a bomb placed on the plane. I hope they will burn in hell for what they did to Lo.

"Hey Lo, Rick's wondering you would like to be on Ellen" She let out a squeal of joy.

"Of course I want" she almost shouted at him.

"_Yeah Rick, I think she wants to, but I'm not sure"_ I said in my phone, loudly, so Lauren could hear. I love teasing her.

…..

"Our next guest is one of my very good friends. He was supposed to come a month ago, but his plane from Los Angeles got hijacked. So, to make it up to him, I asked him to bring one of his friends, who was also on that plane. Darren Criss and Lauren Lopez"! Darren and Lauren walked into the studio to a clattering applause. They sit down in the love seat, forcing them to sit close.

"So Lauren, tell us about you" Ellen said to Lauren

"Well, I'm born in Royal Oak, Michigan. I went to University of Michigan with Darren. I am a member of Team Starkid, a theatre company Darren helped found in collage. I played Draco in our Potter musicals" she starts "and my favorite colour is sparkle". Darren smiles and adds:

"And she loves unicorns and she can sing too"! Lauren starts to blush.

"So know that we all know you better, there is a question we've all been dying to hear the answer of. Are you two a couple"? Ellen asked as they showed the article in that magazine on the screen behind them.

Darren smirked, knowing that people were waiting for the answer. Lauren and Darren had known this was coming, so they had already discussed their answer. He took a deep breath "Yes, Lauren and I are a couple. But when these photos were taken, we were not" There was a thunder of applause from the audience and Darren grabbed Laurens' hand.

There was more questions, some concerning the hijacking. In the end of the show, they performed a song. The song they had made 'theirs': Don't you, one of Darrens' originals. They spent the night at a hotel in New York and in the morning they flew home to LA, this time with no other trouble than a few fangirls. Those, they could handle.

**Do you want it to end here, or do you want me to do more about the rest of the glee-auditions? I need you guys to review! I won't post more until you do! 1 review changes so much!**


	8. Starship Ranger

**Lauren in the glee process! I know I usually update every day, but I couldn't this time! Enjoy and review!**

Never had she been as nervous as today. Last night she had trouble falling asleep, so this morning she did not want to get up, even though she _wanted _to_, _if that's possible. She could barely eat anything for breakfast, even though Darren tried hard.

After the incident on the plane, she had moved in with Darren. Joey moved in with Jaime. They didn't postpone the glee-auditions because of her, but Dare pulled some strings so she wouldn't have to re-do the first audition the next time. Seeing back, she was kind of glad she couldn't continue with the auditions while she was healing, because if she got the role this time, she would be playing a girl from the school Blaine left due to being bullied.

So the auditions are today. TODAY! She felt like she was not at all ready, but she was. She had stayed up late that night with Darren, practicing the song.

When they arrived, Darren kissed Lauren good luck and then headed to the makeup trailer. He had secretly arranged so he could see her performance. But that was not until a few hours.

Lauren was sitting in a chair, waiting. Sometimes someone would be called and they would step through a door. They never walked out of that door.

Two hours later, there was only about ten people left, her name was called out

"Lauren Lopez" She rose from her chair. She thought of the lyrics again.

"And what are you singing"? A man asked her when she entered the room.

"I'm singing 'I wanna be' from the musical 'Starship'"

_I wanna be a Starship Ranger_

_I wanna have the things they've got_

_I could be a Starship Ranger_

_But there's just one little thing they are, that I'm not_

_All of my life I've pictured them up there, keeping the peace in outer space_

_I may not be up there with them, but I've got what it takes_

_I've got a hunger and thirst for adventure_

_I wanna travel the galaxy_

_The future is now, so I don't see how the time isn't right for me_

_And I'll admit it's all in my head but who says it can't be real?_

_They may be far away, but I can safely say it doesn't change the way I feel_

_I wanna be a Starship Ranger _

_Even if it it might sound strange_

_Maybe now, I'm not a Ranger, but all of that is right about to change_

_I know today's the day_

_I will find what what I'm meant to do_

_The Queen will surely see I'm not like anyone else_

_She'll take one look and know my rightful calling_

_She'll understand that I just can't be living my life for the hive_

_And I can finally know what it's like to be alive_

_I wanna be_

_Something that can serve the greater good of our race_

_I'll do, whatever I can to make our world a better place_

_If only I could get to outer space_

_I'm gonna be_

_A Starship Ranger_

_It doesn't matter at all where I'm from_

_So look out_

_Starship Rangers_

_'Cause here I am_

_And here I ...come_

_It's all I wanna _

_be!_

The moment she finished the last note, Lauren was engulfed in a bear hug. Darren had been watching all the time.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing something important" she asked him

"Yes, but instead I'm here hugging my girlfriend. There are definitely more important things I could be doing" he answered with a grin. She smacked him playfully.

Darren had to leave and Lauren had to go to a waiting room on the other side for those who had already sung. About 30 minutes later they were all called in again

"I want the following to take one step forward:

Jeyne Walting

Rebecah John

Joseph Carlton

Toby Simons

Gordon Street

Val Smith

Danielle Holden

John Lehn

Tom Yerry

Lauren Lopez

and Jenny Waters"

They all stepped forward.

"You are all in the next round. Those of you we have not called up, please exit through that door" The man poins at the door to the first waiting room.

**Lauren made it! Not much unexpected happened in this chapter but it was kinf of hard to write so not very long. Sorry for that!**

**Review!**


	9. You let her go

**So this chapter is a songfic. I advise you to listen to the song 'Let her go' by Passenger.**

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Lauren was becoming more and more distant. She rarely talked to anyone anymore, not even Darren. He thought that it could be because of the stress the glee-auditions was causing her, but this was not the way she usually responded to stress. Now she just seemed...depressed, Darren was sad to say. But one day he got a text from her

_I can't do this anymore. _

_I'm moving back to Chicago. _

_Don't try to stop me._

He could never do anything she asked him not to. So she was gone. And so was his heart.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Darren was a wreck. He couldn't work. He couldn't _not_ work. He could only think of _her:_ what sje would be doing, what she was wearing. Why she left him.

So he started drinking. A lot. But it only made him sadder.

_Staring at the bottom of you glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

He would probably be fired from Fox soon. They had already asked him to take a break. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch, oh, it dies_

If only he knew why. What had he done? He had tried calling her, even Julia and Jaime. They never answered.

Why did I let her go?

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it stats to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

But now he was lost, and there was no way back. He was becoming a drunk.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much and dive too deep_

She was never his. Not really. She was too wild to be tamed. She did as she pleased. How could he be so silly? How could believe for just a second, that she could ever love him?

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_And you let her go_

_Oh oh oh no_

_Well you let her go_

She is gone. She never explained. Only disappeared. And now he's alone. Forever alone, always alone. But he'll find her. He had to. Or he would never find himself

_You let her go_

_**Angsty! Why do you think Lauren left him? Review! Or you could just wait for my next update (although I prefer that you review. Starting to sound like a broken record here)**_


	10. Gone

**Now you'll get the reason why Lauren left. This was hard to write, for some reason. Especially since I had a shitload of ideas of what could happen, and I had to decide quickly so I could upload on time.**

Lauren was wreck. She had left him, but she didn't want to. She had to. She couldn't stand lying to him anymore. She hadn't told anyone, not even Julia. They just assumed Darren had broken up with her.

One second, she was living the dream, with the perfect man and auditioning for glee. The next, she was back in Chicago, lying in her bed, crying all day. How is it that she couldn't remember when she last ate, when she had a perfect image of him etched on the inside of her eyelids?

Sometimes, when it became really hard, she would open one of the letters.

Lauren

You don't deserve Darren. You're just using him

I wish you would just would die

Don't you see? No one likes you!

The only reason you are even in the glee audition process is because Darren is your boyfriend. You are completely lacking of talent

If you don't leave LA I will make your life a living hell.

/The Truth

That was not the only letter. It was definitely not the worst of them. Darren knew nothing. He would just see her as weak. Maybe she was. Maybe all the letters said was true, her friend just didn't want to tell her. There was a million voices in her head screaming at her, all the time, telling her she was worthless, nothing. That voice was starting to make sense.

Julia had tried to get her to talk. Needless to say, she had been unsuccessful. So she tried calling Darren. He didn't answer. So she called in an emergency meeting with as many Starkids who could come. Julia, Dylan, Joey, Mere, Walker, Jaime, Tyler, Brant, Moses, Brian, Denise, Jeff and Chris Colfer were all coming. But this was not a happy reunion. They were discussing serious business: their friends' well being. They had gathered in Meridith's and Brian's apartment.

They started talking about what they knew. Darren was depressed. He was drunk all the time. Lauren never talked anymore, she just sat in her room. They knew not why. All they knew was that they had to fix this, for their friends' sake. Then Julia spoke

"I found these on Lo's bed the other day" She showed the group a few letters. She looked incredibly sad "These are...hate mail...for Lo" she swallowed "They are telling her that no one likes her, and that she doesn't deserve Dare. They are saying that everyone wants her dead" Denise started crying. All the Starkids looked very sad. Except for Joe. He was angry

"Who are the heartless people have written this? Everyone loves Lo" Lauren was like a younger sister to Joe, and he felt very protective of her.

"Apparently not everyone" Brian pointed out. "You know how low her confidence is". They all nodded.

"So what do we do"? Jaime asked

"We need to get them to talk" Mere answered.

"That's not going to be easy" Tyler said "but we gotta _find_ a way"

**xxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Darren was drinking again when the phone rung. Joey.

"Hello" he slurred

"_Darren. You need to stop drinking man. You'll never get her back. I'm coming over" Joey said_

"No need to" But Joey had already hung up. Darren didn't want Joey to see him like this. His place was a mess, and so was he. He hadn't shaved in days. He quickly cleaned the worst up and took a shower, trying to sober up. He felt almost...like usuall, before she came.

But only for a second.

There was a knock on the door. Darren opened the door

"Joey, you know you don't gotta kno-" It was not Joey. The man standing outside was hooded and was pointing a gun to Darren. Before the door was fully open, the man pulled out a cloth, and pressed it over Darren's nose and mouth.

Everything went dark.

**XxxxXXXxxxx**

"Darren? Where are you?" Joey had entered his old apartment, only to find it empty. Had he disappeared when he said he was coming. He checked the bathroom. Someone had recently showered here. Someone being Darren. This was not like Darren. He didn't run away. But then he didn't usually drink. Joey sat down in the kitchen. He would come back soon. His phone was on the table, so there was no use calling him.

…..

He sat there, until it was 22 am and Jaime called him asking where he was. He'd have to come back tomorrow.

But he wasn't there the next day either.

As soon as he had been gone for 24 hours, they called the cops. No one knew where he was.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yes, I'll tell her" Julia said in her phone before hanging up.

She entered Laurens room.

"Lo?"

"What is it?" she was doing nothing, as usual.

"It's Dare. He's...he's missing"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He couldn't be gone. He was not gone. 'Cause if he was, what about her?

"They think he might have been... kidnapped" They both started tearing up. Why were these kinds of things happening to them? They were just a bunch of kids in adult bodies, doing what they loved.

But now one of them was gone, possibly kidnapped. Maybe if she hadn't left him...

**Another chapter with more drama! Please leave review, so I can know what you think of this story so far. **


	11. Alone

**Sorry for a terribly short chapter, but here it is!**

He woke up, head throbbing, slumped to his chest. His neck was hurting, and his hands were tied behind him and his feet to the legs of the chair he was sitting on. It was cold, and the only thing covering his upper boy was the tank-top he was wearing when he was abducted. The chair he was sitting on was stood in a spotlight, the rest of the room was covered in darkness. Where the hell was he?

He heard steps, echoing, slowly coming closer. He was convinced that this was the end. He would never see her again, and that scared him more than the thought of dying.

But what scared him even more, was dying alone

And he was alone.

…...

Lauren woke up. She had been dreaming about him. That happened often, but this was the first time the dream was from his perspective. That was not the way dreams usually were. Was she going crazy? If she wasn't already, she would soon be, if she didn't get him back. There wouldn't be much left to live for anyway.

She tried to go back to sleep, because she did not like to be reminded that he was gone, but she couldn't seem to relax.

She got up from her bed, not caring to change out of her pajamas. What was the point? She would change back to it in a few hours anyway.

She was now living in Chicago again. Her friends didn't want her to live alone when she was in this state, so she was again room-mates with Julia and Jaime, although they were not often home, with them having work and boyfriends. But even when they were home, Lauren felt alone. They could not even begin to understand what was happening to her. Sure, they were all very sad about him, but they hadn't lost their soulmates.

She was alone.

**I'm really sorry it's really short and really late, but I had a massive writer's block. It was also sorta depressing. But review and HAPPY AVPSY!**


End file.
